Dance Zak, Dance!
by Scarpaw
Summary: Brittany's only been with the Saturday's for a week when she finds out something about Zak: her new brother can't dance! So, Brittany is determined to teach him to dance, and snag a few laughs along the way... Between Siren Affect and Siren's Plea


Yeah, I was bored... I wanted to post this before **The Siren's Plea** but I hadn't wrote it yet... Still, I hope you like it, it's supoosed to be funny. And, on another note: My sister gave me her three pairs of guard gloves seeing as I'm going to be in the guard of our marching band next year, and the black ones make me feel like a ninja! *starts darting around the room humming the mission impossible theme off key*

Read the story! *goes back to doing ninja like-things*

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays or ****Hoedown Throwdown**** by Hannah Montana**

_**Dance Zak, Dance!**_

Zak couldn't believe he was doing this. No, scratch that, he couldn't believe he being _forced_ to do this! It was so embarrassing!

"Come on Zak!" Brittany whined. "You got to learn to dance some time!" Yes, Brittany was making him do this.

Brittany had only been his sister for one week when she stumbled upon the interesting fact that her new brother couldn't dance. So, she decided to make it her project to teach her brother how to dance. That's how they were in the living room, furniture pushed back, small stereo in the corner. Drew and Doc were at the doorway watching with bemused expressions at what was going to go down. Fisk was standing next to his brother as he argued with Brittany, trying to get out of this 'lesson'.

"You don't even know how to dance Brittany!" Zak argued, and Brittany looked aghast.

"Are you kidding Zak?!" She practically yelped. "A Siren who can't dance is like… like…" Brittany struggled to find an analogy. "Is like a Harpy who can't fly! An embarrassment! Now, come on, let's get this started!" And with a smile, Brittany whisked over to the stereo and pressed the green button labeled "**PLAY**" and the music started just as Brittany got back over to her brother.

"_Boom clap,_" Brittany sang with the CD. "_Boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap._" The pattern she was doing with her dance was interesting, but Zak knew he could never copy that pattern in a million billion years.

It was stomp foot, clap hands. Then it was stomp, hit foot, clap hands, hit foot again and clap hands again. Two stomps the second time through with a clap, then the stomp, hit foot, clap hands, hit foot, clap hands part again.

"_Boom boom clap,_" She continued. "_Boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap._" Again it was a repeat, two stomps with clap then the stomp, hit foot, clap, hit foot, clap, repeating it a second time. Zak was definitely not able to do it with how easy Brittany was making the dance look.

"_Try it with me, here we go!_" Brittany smiled, watching Zak's look of panic. This was going to be good. Her eyes looked to the side quickly, as if checking something, then continued.

"_Boom boom clap,_" Brittany smiled again, Zak was able to do that, along with Fisk. But, what about what was up next? "_Boom de clap de clap._" Now with that part, Zak fell over. He did the stomp, but he lifted his leg too far back, causing him to topple over. Fisk was actually doing it right, keeping up with Brittany.

"_Whoa oh oh,_" Brittany was trying her hardest not to laugh at Zak. It was so funny! "_That's right!_" At least she could encourage Fisk, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Monkey see, monkey do, was a phrase that fit Fisk right then even though he wasn't _technically_ a monkey.

"_Boom boom clap,_" Zak was going for round two. Would he make it? He was fine for this part last time, but what about the next phrase? "_Boom de clap de clap._" And they were two for two! Zak got the first part right, but he went too quickly for the second foot hit. He toppled over again while Fisk did it right for the second time.

"_Whoa oh oh,_" Brittany continued. Would Zak be three for three? Or would he fail again? Time to find out!

"_Boom boom clap,_" Brittany sang brightly. "_Boom de clap de clap._" And Zak made it! He was two for three, not falling his third time. Would he go two for four?

"_Boom boom clap,_" He was fine so far… "_Boom de clap de clap!_" And Zak toppled over the fourth time, timing off just slightly that last time. He was one for four.

"_1, 2, 3!_" Brittany cheered. "_Everybody come on, off your seats!_" She smiled lightly as she ran over to her new parents and pulled them into the room with her, Zak, and Fisk.

"_I'm gonna tell you about a beat that's gonna make you move your feet!_" She wasn't sure about the others, but she knew that she herself was having a ton of fun with this. "_I'll give the BBQ show and tell you how to move, if your 5 or 82 this is something you can do! Whoa oh oh!_" What she did next Zak knew that he would never be able to do in a million billion years.

"_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it,_" She sang, doing a weird hand movement with her arms, crossing her arms over her face, popping them back down to her sides. "_Country fivin', hip hop hip!_" Brittany did a criss cross move with her feet, following with a popping of her hips from left to right.

"_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side,_" She put her left arm up, then her right arm and spun in a circle. "_Jump to the left, stick it, glide._" Brittany's arms came down in a flash and she jumped to the left, and slid back to her original spot as if she had glided on thin air.

There was no way in Weird World that Zak could do any of what Brittany was doing.

"_Zig zag 'cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal,_" Brittany zigged right diagonally, then zagged left diagonally going across the living room floor like she did it every day. She shuffled back as quickly as she went, keeping in time with the music. "_When the drum hits, hands on your hips, one footed 180 twist._" Her hands went to her hips the second the drum hit on the CD, and her foot came up as she executed a perfect half twist in her left foot, facing Zak now. She smiled, and Zak resisted the urge to roll his eyes. At least Brittany was having fun with this.

"_And then a zig zag, step, slide,_" Brittany continued, dancing around Zak as if he was merely an obstacle. He turned to watch Brittany dance even more. It was cool too watch his new sister dance, even though he couldn't do any of it. "_Lean in left, clap three times! Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll!_" Brittany leaned left, clapping three times going up with her claps and then she shook her body as if she was doing what she was told.

"_Do the hoedown, throw down!_" Zak would never know how much fun his sister was having with this cruel and unusual method of torture she was making him go through. "_Do the hoedown, throw down! Do the hoedown, throw down! Throw it all together that's how we roll!_" Yes, Brittany was having a lot of fun with this. And the song was hardly half over.

"_We get to four five six and your feeling busted,_" Brittany smiled, taking up a dance spot in between Zak and Fisk, Zak closest to the window. "_But it's not time to quit, practice makes you perfect, whoa oh oh!_" Zak didn't like it. Now was his turn to copy what Brittany had done previously.

"_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it,_" Brittany sang, smiling in her head when Zak messed up everything in that line. Fisk, as you predicted, did everything right. "_Country fivin', hip hop hip._" And, of course, Zak, fell doing the foot work, but Fisk did the foot work and the hips.

"_Put your arms in the sky, move sided to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide._" Of course Zak got up just in time to catch the jump to left and on, and so far that was the only part of this part he managed to do correctly.

"_Zig zag 'cross the floor,_" Brittany said, Zak and Fisk keeping up with her and in time. "_Shuffle in diagonal._" Zak managed this part as well, as did Fisk, naturally. "_When the drum hits, hands on your hips, one footed 180 twist._" Zak managed everything but the twist. He fell face forward, but that didn't deter Brittany she kept going with the song.

"_And then a zig zag, step, slide,_" Brittany continued pursuit, going ahead of Zak, Fisk with her. "_Lean in left, clap three times. Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll._" Zak made it in time for that line, and managed to do everything in the stanza, surprisingly.

"_Do the hoedown, throw down! Do the hoedown, throw down!_" Brittany sang. "_Do the hoedown, throw down! Throw it all together that's how we roll!_" Zak was out of breath, trying to keep up with Brittany, but his brother and sister hadn't even broken a sweat. Zak gritted his teeth. They probably planned this.

"_Boom de clap de clap,_" Brittany sang, doing the motions from the beginning surprising Zak as he stumbled to follow Brittany. "_Boom boom clap! Come on, here we go!_" Zak made the stomps and the clap, and readied himself for the next lines.

"_Boom boom clap,_" Brittany continued. "_Boom de clap de clap! Boom boom clap, boom de clap!_" Zak was surprised that there was no second 'de clap' in the last line they did. But what really surprised him was what was next.

"_Pop it, lock it, polka do it,_" Brittany sang, and Zak jumped to catch up with his siblings. "_Country fivin', hip hop hip._" He made that whole phrase! Zak was so proud of himself. "_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide._" Zak even managed that! Brittany had to be so proud of him for managing at least part of it! But, much to his dismay, Brittany hadn't even glanced towards him.

"_Zig zag 'cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal,_" Brittany continued. "_When the drum hits, hands on your hips, one footed 180 twist!_" Brittany definitely had to be proud with him now, he had managed that as well! But, Brittany still wasn't looking at him.

"_And then a zig zag, step, slide,_" Brittany sang again. "_Lean in left, clap three times! Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll!_" Zak did that too! Argh, why wasn't Brittany watching him?! Oh, Zak bet that she was doing it on purpose to spite him! Dumb sisters. Say they want to do something nice for you and then they go and trick you.

"_Do the hoedown, throw down!_" Brittany ignored Zak still. "_Do the hoedown, throw down! Do the hoedown, throw down! Throw it all together that's how we roll!_" Still Brittany ignored him. Sheesh, what was her problem?

"_Do the hoedown, throw down!_" Brittany still ignored him even more. "_Do the hoedown, throw down! Do the hoedown, throw down! Throw it all together, that's how we roll!_" Brittany definitely had to be doing this to spite him. What a jerk.

"_Boom dap clap,_" Brittany was finishing the song finally. She stomped her foot, hit it, and clapped her hands like she did in the beginning. Zak was so surprised about this that he struggled once again to keep up with his sister. "_B-boom de clap clap clap._" A stutter stomp Zak tried to follow, a hit on the foot that he almost fell over with, and then three claps that he at least managed to do.

"_Boom dap clap,_" Brittany repeated. "_B-boom de clap clap clap._" Zak tried to keep up, but he knew in reality that he was actually floundering around like a fish out of water.

"_Boom de clap,_" Brittany finished up, Zak narrowly saving himself from falling. "_Boom de clap de cla-ah!_" Brittany let out the squeal as Zak fell over on the second 'de clap' of the line, falling into her and causing a domino effect as she fell into Fisk.

They all had just landed on the floor as the CD finished with:

"_**Throw it all together that's how we roll!**_"

It was then, on the floor, that Zak noticed the blinking red light of a video camera recording outside the window that _he_ had been closest too.

"Hey!" He yelped, and Zon let out a screech, flying out of the tree, video camera on her beak. Brittany got up rubbing the back of her head nervously, laughing nervously, before letting out a high shrill scream and running as her new brother chased her around the house.

And Fisk merely scratched his head in confusion while Drew and Doc laughed at their kids' antics.

_**The End**_

This short story is 2205 words, not including the stuff at the beginning and here at the end. And, it's also about 3 1/4 pages long! I hope you liked the story. This is going to show up in **The Siren's Plea** at one point, so be on the look out! But, it's not going to be in it as a chapter, unless I can find a way to put it in. Then, I'm going to add Doyle to it if I really do! *cackles maniacally*

I hope you liked it! n.n Please read and review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


End file.
